Fiolee: Gumball's Love Attempt
by GaianForLife1999
Summary: Book three: Prince Gumball Kidnaps Cassie Abadeer, and takes all the measures to make sure the Abadeer Family stops their search, how does the family deal with the missing Daughter? Will Gumball Successfully make Cassie his bride? (There may or may not be lemons in this. . . On the debate, but being safe and rating it M)
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Adventure Time or it's Characters! **

**Marshal: I should kill you. . .**

**Me: No, If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have daughters with Fi!**

**Marshal: You're not Glob. . . Are you?**

**Me: In this story I am. XD**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Cassie's POV:

I was bound in chains. . . That man in pink KIDNAPPED ME! I was upset when he was flying with my on his bird Marrow. . . I had tape over my mouth, I wanted to scream as loud as possible. I was lucky it was at least night time right now. We landed at the Candy Kingdom. He had picked me up, carrying me bridal style to a purple bedroom, that stood out from the pink palace. I blinked when he let me down on the bed, there were no windows, and only a small vent to let in heat. The room had a queen sized bed, and a large shelf with books, there was a desk with paper, and any instrument you could name in the corner of the large room, there was a walk-in closet on one of the walls. I blinked when the chains were taken off of me. "What do you want from me?" I asked him, knowing he was stronger then I. He looked at me with soft eyes.

"I wish to marry you since I couldn't marry your mother. . ." He said. I blinked. "But I won't do so till you love me. And I know Marshal would never allow me to take you as my girlfriend, so I took you and I will let you fall in love with me in your own time. You are immortal, and my aging process is a very long wait before I look another year older." He said. "I'll wait as long as I must." He told me. "Peppermint Maid will bring you red foods and blood when it is time for you to eat, which will be every morning, evening and night." He told me. I nodded, I wasn't the fighter like Kylie. . . He left me alone in the large purple room. . . I began humming, and then sing.

(Song is by Me)

_"I never would have thought,_

_That I really needed to Fight. _

_You always fought, _

_Till the night. _

_I couldn't say goodbye_

_When you left me_

_I never thought you would die_

_With out our love to be._

_I could say never say goodbye_

_Even as the time_

_Flew right by_

_I never thought your eyes could shine._

_Why did you go?_

_Why did I stay?_

_Why couldn't it be true?_

_Why could with you?"_

(All I had when I wrote this)

My singing came to an end when I heard some one knock furiously on my door. "SHUT UP!" Some one yelled. I whimpered. I held my knees, sitting in the corner farthest from the door, I was a coward. . . I knew I was. . .

Fionna's POV:

I ran out the house in a rage to the candy kingdom. I burst through the doors of the palace, I saw Gumball looking busy. I grabbed his collar. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about? Aren't they at your house, still infants?" He asked. I blinked, and then knew it was a lie. I saw a Banana Guard come in though, holding a man who look EXACTLY like Gumball. The disguise melted away to a man with black hair that stood up, and leather jacket with ripped jeans and convors.

"I found the imposter." The banana guard said.

"Good, through him in the dungeon." PG said. I dropped him, realizing that man who was being taken away had my daughter. I grabbed his collar, taking him from the guard, smashing him into the wall.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!?" I yelled.

He smirked. "Death has her. . . Told him he could eat her for all I cared." He smirked. "She was a beauty though, wish I had thought to taste her." He smirked. I hissed loudly. "I wish I tasted her more then I did I mean." He smirked. I glared, I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder, I turned to see Marshal.

"I talked to Death. . . He's telling the truth. . . He told me he didn't know she was our daughter, and he ate her by accident." Marshal said, then looked at the man. "You didn't violate her. . Did you?" Marshal asked him angrily.

"I only kissed her sweet lips, then I killed her." The man smirked. "I'm under orders from some guy who offered me cash." He shrugged.I dropped him, Marshal punching the man before the Banana guard took him away. I held onto Marshal, and cried my eyes out. I hated crying so much. . . My baby though. . . she died. Marshal cooed me as I cried. Kylie ran in, Hannah in close step. Marshal began to shake a little.

"She can't be. . ." Kylie began. She saw it in my tears, in Marshal's shaking in anger. "She can't be dead!" Kylie screeched in her demonic voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Adventure Time or it's characters!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Author's POV:

It had been nearly a month since Cassie was taken and assumed dead. The man who was thrown in prison was let out. He was roaming around Aaa. . . A shape shifter didn't have a place. He was wandering around. . . Feeling guilty for taking her, and lying to the Vampire king. . . But, he wished he got a taste of her. . . She was a beautiful woman. . . Hot. He sighed. "Damn. . ." He whispered. He heard a voice call his name while he fixed the wooden guitar on his back.

"Jason!" Some one yelled, the man turned his head.

"What?" He replied.

"Dude! Nightosphere got a new queen!" The other man said. He was a demon.

"Who Jack?" Jason asked.

"Some woman named Kylie Abadeer!" Jason nearly fainted. Abadeer. . . The last name of the chick he took. . . That demonic voice he heard that day. "You okay?" Jack asked.

"I know that last name. . . dude, I got to do something. . . Mind helping?" Jason asked. Jack smirked.

Fionna's POV:

I sighed. . . I had lost both my daughters. Marshal was grabbing us some strawberries. I smiled, kissing him when he came back. He looked at me. "Fi. . . It's been a month." He told me. I looked at him, he knew my thoughts.

"I know. . . It's just. . .Marshal, it's not right we had to let go of Kylie, and Cassie was. . ." I sighed. "Nevermind. . .I'm gonna try and calm down." I said. Marshal nodded, and kissed me.

"You remember that boy from that day? The one you were screaming at?" Marshal asked. I nodded. "Turns out he was born in the Nightosphere, shape shifter. . . He was raised as a skilled kidnapper, not a trained assassin." Marshal said. "Loyal servant to the Abadeers for years. . . If he was hired to kidnap one of us, he must have been paid something good." Marshal said. I blinked.

"How did you know that?" I asked. He shrugged, and he kissed me softly. I kissed back till we heard the doorbell. "I'll get it." I said. I got up, and saw an elderly man standing. "You okay sir.

"Please. . .Let me in my dear. . ." He said, his voice raspy, I let him in, a boy, about the same age looking as the girls walked in, was blind. I let them both in. I shut the door and the disguises melted away. I gasped. The man from before, and demon, still the same age range. . . He had purple skin, and black hair with mainly black eyes with red irises. "Listen to me before you kill me! This guy paid me in full 100 thousand pieces of gold! I was tight on cash, and took the job. . . I was hired to kidnap her! For what I know, that Cassie girl is alive!" he said quickly. "I'm Jason, this Jack. . ." He introduced. Marshal moved to me protectively.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To help you get your daughter back. . . I heard about the other one getting put as queen of the nightosphere, so I figured you wanted at least one." Jason told us.

"Where?" I asked before thinking.

"You're not gonna like what I have to say. . . but. . . The Candy Kingdom, in some bunker room beneath the castle, like. . . I mean 300 feet down." He said.

Cassie's POV:

I laid on the bed of the room. . . PG was a bad liar. . . He has visited me every day for the past month, and has violated me every time. . . I laid exposed on the bed, my spirit was shattered. . . PG was kissing my neck. . . aftermath. . .I laid motionless, and still. He never noticed, and just kept going. . .and going. He was stronger then he looked. He had a 6 pack on his stomach. . . He held me down the entire first week. I knew now no one was coming. I would face the next several centuries in this torture. . . He looked into my red and blue eyes. . . He longed for them I knew, he loved how they looked. I was so frightened by him, why was I so scared? He heard Peppermint Maid coming. He got up, and got dressed, I laid in the bed sheets. He left me alone to eat my dinner, I ate the blood and red foods. . . PM left me alone. I laid down again. . . Kylie . . . She must have taken over the Nightosphere by now. . . I thought of her eating the souls of others. . . I would have laughed before, but now. . . I couldn't laugh at anything. . . . Why? Why didn't I die? Why haven't I been rescued. . . Why? Why?! "Why?" the first thing I've said in the longest time. . . And probably the last for a long while till he broke me.

* * *

**HAHA! I Should warn you know, I can be a b**** writer, and be oh so cruel to characters. . . Feel Free to review! (sorry PG lovers. . .)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Adventure Time! **

**Marshal: When this is over, you are being sent to the Nightosphere. **

**Me: hehehehe. . . *runs***

* * *

Chapter 3::

Fionna's POV:

Marshal and I took Jason and Jack to the Nightosphere. We floated through the line, they knew we were the parents of their queen. . . We floated into the room where our daughter ate the souls, Hannah allowed her to just look herself. Kylie looked at us, she drank a demon dry. Jack smirked. Kylie looked at us. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked. "I thought you two were gonna stay home alone for a while." she said.

"We're getting Cassie back." Marshal said. "How much have you eaten?" He asked sighing as Kylie counted over a hundred.

"Don't know. . ." She shrugged. "Cassie is dead, remember Dad?" She said.

"No. . . Gumball has her, and I don't know what he's done to her." He said. Kylie hissed, making the demons in line cower away.

"I'll be back, triple horn! I'll get you when I get back. . . Grandma! Cover for me! Triple horned dude is my kill!" She called, she stood, she was wearing a purple low cut dress with leather boots. . . Marshal and I sighed. Marshal, Kylie, Jack and I turned invisible, Jason turned into a rat. Kylie created a portal into the dungeons of the Candy castle. We climbed in, and moved through the halls. . . seeing we were already 300 feet down. We heard nothing but silence, all but some moans from somewhere. . . Why would someone be moaning in a dungeon with out dying? We moved silently, and then heard someone exit after the moaning stopped. . . The footsteps disappeared. . . We moved through the hallway, and saw a door. . . wooden. Kylie I saw slightly opened it, inside, was a purple bedroom. . . A large one. Some one laid in the bed. . . we floated in silently, shutting the door. We made ourselves visible once more, and walked to the bed, their laid a motionless Cassie, she was living still. . . but she seemed. . . She seemed unlike herself. She was covered by the blankets, her eyes closed, she was asleep. We moved closer to her, seeing she had no shirt. . . When she woke up, her eyes saw almost nothing, she saw us though. . . Her lips tried, she looked well, meaning he was feeding her. "Cassie!" Kylie smiled, moving to her sister.

"It's a dream. . . " Cassie said, her voice was raspy like she has hardly spoken. "I'm sleeping. . ." She muttered. "I'm dead." She said, Marshal looked at his daughter confused. "It's dream. . . they aren't here, they'll never come. . . they wouldn't have let it happen." She said. We heard footsteps, making ourselves invisible again and moved from the bed. She closed her eyes, Gumball walked in. He smiled at her, she opened her eyes again.

"How was the little nap?" He asked her softly, smiling. She stayed silent. He smiled, he pressed his gummy lips to hers. . . she did nothing. She laid there. "Are you still thinking about being my bride?" He asked, going beneath the blankets with her. It took all I had not to hiss. She looked at him lost. . . unsure.

"If I became your wife. . . would you stop doing this to me everyday?" She asked. He nodded, what would he not do? Whatever it was she didn't like it, but he did. . .and was lying. "Fine. . ." she said. I held Marshal back. Gumball smiled, kissing her more and more. I saw him take off his clothes beneath the sheets, he moved over her.

"Perfect, but till you are my wife. . . this continues." He said. . . then he forced himself into her, she flinched, but didn't move. I covered my mouth in took Kylie. . . she became visible. Gumball blinked.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" She yelled, Cassie remained motionless. Kylie glared. "You know what you're doing is wrong! It's rape!" She sat up, Jack reappeared, covering his eyes, Jason scurried under the bed, my daughter exposed, Marshal turned his eyes so not to go full demon. She had no clothes, her arms with marks on them, likely from him. She was frozen. Kylie hissed, and pounced on him, biting his neck, drinking the blood from him dry as a bone, till he was nothing but a pink mess. Marshal ran to our daughter, and covered her up in a blanket, picking her up, she was motionless. . .almost Dead. Jason appeared in human form, coming from beneath the bed. Kylie hissed.

"This is all my fault. . ." He said. We heard PM singing, Kylie formed a portal to the Nightosphere to a guest room. We all ran in, Kylie shut the portal before being noticed. Hannah ran into the room, seeing her living granddaughter. . .

"W-what happened?" She said, in shock of Cassie's state. Marshal was restraining himself.

"I'm heading back to my post." Kylie said, storming off. . . Out the window, she was no longer drinking the blood, but tearing apart the demons who came to her, and killed them as she took out her anger. Jack watched, clearly in love. . . Jason sat down on the ground as Marshal laid her on the couch.

"It's all my fault, if I knew. . . . I wouldn't have done it. . . I swear." Jason said. Hannah was getting annoyed, and with out knowing the question. He looked down. "I had no idea he was going to rape her I swear. . ." He told us. Hannah fainted. Marshal walked out, and returned with a blue shirt and sweats. Cassie didn't move, didn't speak, and hardly blinked.

"I'm not here. . ." She said quietly, her voice became filled with the restraint of tears. "I'm not here. . . I'm not here. . . I'm dead.. . . he finally killed me. . . he was merciful and killed me before I married him. . . My family wouldn't let it happen." She said, her eyes filled with tears. I gasped. Running out, crying. Marshal chased after me.

"FI!" he called, he caught me, and looked at me.

I cried on his chest. "I failed at being a mother! I let this happen!" I cried.

"Fi. . . No one thought he would go that far, but PM. . . she may bring him pack, which isn't a good thing. . ." He told me. "You can protect her now. . . Come on Fi. . . You know what? how about after Cass get's better, you and I slay some pixies?" He asked, moving my hair out of my face. . . Marshal changed in the last two years I've been a vampire. . . his jackass reputation changed into a protective father and a comforting husband, though he can still be a total Jackass sometimes when he picked on me. . . I nodded.

"Okay." I said, wiping the tears, he kissed me lightly and I kissed him back. "We're gonna slay pixies when Cassie is better, and I kill PG, and get Death to despose of his soul." I said. Marshal nodded in agreement, when we walked back, Cassie had the clothes on, and was sitting upright, she and Jason were talking softly, he was comforting her I could tell, she was still covered. She blushed time to time, and almost cried other times. I sat next to her, handing her some blood a butler here was walking by with. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I. . . Feel sick." She told me. Marshal blinked, and moved to her, putting a hand on her stomach. . . He blinked, and hissed loudly. Cassie cowered away again.

"I know why she's sick. . . ." Marshal said. "Sorry Cassie. . . But. . ."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. . . And SOL. . . . As you guys read this, (those who made guesses) Are wrong. . . WAY off. XD I don't own adventure time or the characters!**

**Marshal: You are f***ing DEAD!**

**Me: S***. . . If he asks. . .I was never here!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Marshal's POV:

I looked at my daughter. "I'm sorry Cassie. . .The reason your sick is because he poisoned you that last time. . . PB, PM's cousin may have known we were coming and he poisoned you the last time you were raped." I said. Cassie looked in horror.

"H-How am I p-poisoned?" She stammered looked at me frightened.

"He must have did something and that last time he went in, I'm not sure how, he got a poison in you. . . A poison only that kills our kind. . . It will make your body decay very slowly, and un-noticeably till you're dead. . ." I told her. Fionna hissed. Jason went pale. Cassie blinked.

"Can I get rid of the poison?!" She cried to me.

Hannah walked in, "Well, let me take a look and I can see." She smiled kindly to her granddaughter. "I most certainly don't want my granddaughter to die, even if she is not my heiress and the daughter of a human who committed suicide two years ago to stop a war and then reached tier 15 with my son after marriage." She smiled. I saw Fi hold back her anger. Hannah put a calm hand on Cassie's stomach where the poison was. . .She blinked, and sighed, looking at the roof. "The Cosmic Owl and I are really gonna have a talk." She said. Hannah looked at me. "Marshal, I'm sorry to tell you this. . . But actually, could we talk in private?" She asked. I sighed, kissing Fi's forehead and fallowed my mother.

When we were out of ear shot of the others. . . She looked at me. "Mom. . . Spill it." I said, crossing my arms.

"Marshal. . . Know, when I saw this, this is the only way to save her . . . But Cassie's only hope is to get pregnant, and give birth to offspring, the poison would kill her babies in matter of minutes after birth, and she would be upset. . . but she would live." She told me. I hissed.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO LET MY DAUGHTER TO GET HERSELF PREGNANT BEFORE SHE IS EVEN A YEAR OLD?!" I yelled, my demonic voice reaching into my normal voice, that somehow made Fi melt. . .

"It's the only way! This poison is fast acting, she has till next month to live if she doesn't! And the way I see it, it's the only way." She said.

"She was just raped for a solid month, do honestly think she's gonna want to have sex with someone in less then a century?!" I said angrily.

"Do you want you're daughter to live or not?!" Mom yelled.

"She's my daughter! Of course I do! Who would even do it?!" He said. Then a subtle cough came from the door, Jason stood.

"I'll do what I can to help. . . I was raised to serve the Abadeer family, and I will do what I can to help. . . It's my fault anyways for accepting the payment. . ." He said. I blinked, Hannah pointed to him.

"Cassie wouldn't allow it! Not in her right mind anyways." I said.

My mom looked at me. "Well. . . We could always make her blood drunk?" She offered. My mouth dropped, Jason and her went off, set to make my daughter pregnant.

~~**A/N: I don't want to really write how drunk she was, and the course of events that took place, let's saw she was beyond drunk, and Jason and her made it to tier 15. *see's Marshal with axe base* Skull! Type for me! *runs***~~

Cassie's POV:

I couldn't remember 3 nights ago. . . And I had been throwing up a lot. . .My dad knew,everyone knew. . . I didn't they were set on not telling me. I sighed. I sat in the bathroom, we had decided do to certain circumstances, we stayed in the Nightosphere, Daddy and Mommy tried playing family with Grandma. . . But Daddy was struggling. I got my own room, I only felt dizzy now. . . Atleast my stomach wasn't feeling like I was being eaten alive anymore. . . But now. . . I was throwing up, why?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I'm dangling upside down above the Nightosphere, and I have this one chapter to get Cassie saved before I fall to my death.**

**Marshal: *pokes me with a pointy spear***

**Me: Damn it! I'm working on it! (I don't own adventure time or the characters)**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Marshal's POV:

With out Cassie's knowing what happened, she went into Labor, Jason was panicking, afraid of something, he reminded me of myself a few months ago. Fi was sitting next to me, and leaned on me. I saw Kylie sitting next to Jack, Cassie's screams rang through the Nightosphere, until they stopped, I walked in with Fi, Hannah delivered, she held the infant. . . . Cassie was exhausted, I knew she couldn't make sense of what was happening as the infant cried and cried as it was decapitating rapidly. It was horrible, last to denigrate was the head, I saw Fi's hurt luck. Cassie didn't know, but she knew enough to know to cry. She began to burst to tears as she knew, her baby just died. She cried heavily. . . Pain couldn't escape this girl. . . It couldn't pain and suffering fallowed her, as Kylie granted pain and suffering. Fi and I sat on both sides of Cassie, comforting her, knowing now she wouldn't die. . . But at what cost did her life come at?

Peppermint Maid's POV:

I saw the crippled prince. "I told him. . ." she sighed, going to Death. Death welcomed me in open arms, and smiled. "Hello Death." She smiled.

"Hello, what brings you here?" He asked me kindly.

"The prince was murdered, about a month ago I believe, I didn't check for a while." I told him. Death nodded, handing me PG's soul.

"He'll be exactly how he was, he's not like that Fionna girl who killed herself." He told me I nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled, and took the soul back, and left Death to his job. I set the soul in the body, PG returning to his normal self.

"Where am I?!" He demanded. I covered my eyes.

"Sir, I wold suggest some clothes." I said, He nodded, putting his clothes on. He looked around.

"Cassie. . . Damn it! They took her and likely cured her. . ." He said, "PM, I need her back here, NOW!"

* * *

**Sorry! I'm busy right now so this is short. . . Please Review and Give me ideas on how this book should end (making the next one the last one, and the last book of the series is this one)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am EXTREMELY sorry it took me sooo long to update! I have been busy with school and boy issues. . . Mainly Geomatry kicking my ass. . .. Any How, I will grant your wishes ^^ Quick thing: I want to give some responses to some Reviews**

**Awesome adventurer: I love your ideas and I am happy you like the story**

**Darren the Madman and Insanity: Thank you SOOO much for your helping me out, and I appreciate your feed back **

**Rockrockluver246: One: I LOVE your picture and Two: Thank you for your opinion on Gumball**

**Guest(1): Arigato for the idea. . .Don't tell Marshal the Idea, he will Murder me lol**

**Guest (2): Haha, make sure to add a spoon to kill PG lol**

**Now, for the Story: I will try to make it longest of them all. . .I do not Own Adventure time or the Characters, just the plot**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Marshal's POV:

It has been nearly a year since the series of unfortunate events with Cassie, Kylie and Cassie were engaged now. .. How the hell I let that happen I don't know. . . My mother insisted her grandchildren hold a giant celebration for all of Aaa and the Nightosphere. Fionna and I were supposed to be getting ready, instead though. . .We were making out in our bed (in the Nightosphere), her fangs grazed my bottom lip and mine to hers. I ran my hands over her and I licked her neck. . . Someone knocked on the door, Cake. . . "Fionna? Marshal? You ready yet?" She called.

"Almost Cake. . . We'll be out in a few minutes." Fionna called. My little bunny. . .Our babies had been through much it took a toll on her. I was glad we were having this festive event now. She got up, her beautiful hair was messy. I smiled and I combed it out for her while she slipped into a skinny black dress, it had a red trim at the bottom. . . It ended right after her knees. . . . She helped me with the tie for my suit. She smiled happily.

"Did you ever think that this early we would be getting ready for our daughter's engagement party?" I asked her laughing. She giggled.

"I don't think it ever crossed my mind." I said smiling.

I laughed and we walked out and I put a red rose in her hair. She kissed me, and I escorted her down to the ballroom.

Cassie's POV:

I was cheerful as ever my blue dress was sleek and pretty. My hair was pulled into a ponytail. Kylie saw my giddyness. "Come on Kylie! You HAVE to be excited about this.. . . Jack proposed to you!" I squealed.

"I find this ball completely pointless Cassie. . . I do not understand how Grandmother could make us do this" She replied. She wore a purple dress with silver tints. I hugged my twin happily. "CASSIE!" She yelled and I giggled. Jason and Jack walked in to see us. . .Well, my being as bubbly as ever and Kylie annoyed as ever. I hugged Jason. He laughed at how giggly I was. Jack smirked at Kylie as she stood. Both of our dresses basically the same aside from coloring. Sleek, ending at our knees, sleeveless and low cut. Kylie had a red face.

"Kylie. .. Your face looks good." Jack smirked licking her cheek. Kylie blushed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Can we get this idiotic event overwith?" Kylie sighed. We all laughed and walked out in pairs to the ball room, created by smiling faces of Demons, Shapeshifters, Vampires and Citizens of Aaa.. . . And Ooo.

Marshal's POV:

The Ball began, Fionna and I danced, seeing Cassie Bubbily and dancing with Jason, Cassie fixing his tie for him. Jack and Kylie Dancing and drinking some blood was directing the orchestra. "Marshy?" Fionna looked at me.

"Yes Bunny?" I smiled.

"Do you think _he_ is here?" She asked. I shook my head.

"He'd have to be alive first." I smiled. She nodded, relieved as I heard a glatter in the back where Cassie was, and she screamed.

Prince Gumball's Pov:

Sneaking in was easy, I disguised myself as a lowly Demon, and finding the bubbily princess of the vampires was easy as well. . . Oh my dear lord. . . I would have to break her all over again. . . It was no matter. Her Fiance though was a problem. I walked over, chair in my hand and hit her fiance in the head, causing a loud glatter, Cassie shrieked I smiled taking her forcefully and began carrying her off and out of the ballroom. Marshal, Fionna, Kylie and her Fiance running after me. .. Along with Cassie's in the form of a Cheetah. I dropped the vampire princess. . . Decideding to just run for my own life.. . . All stopped except Kylie and Cassie's Fiance. He glared at me shifting back, his hand caught my jaw and my gut, along with my throat. I fought against him, quite fairly. Kylie through snuck behind me. "Never touch my sister AGAIN!" She yelled in a demonic voice, I felt her fangs pierce my skin. I moaned. .. Why was pain a turn on. . .I felt my blood go through her lucious lips. . . I should have taken _her_ instead. . . She was a fighter, I would have more fun breaking her. I took her head smiling feeling her drinking me, I was hard and I moved on top of her. . . Raping her next, she cried out in a hiss as I held her still, that shapeshifter not doing anything, only looking in confusion. I got up smiling, my problem dealt with, I was kicked by Jason then into a pit that was ina black fire, only the queen of the Nightosphere could come in here. . . And snakes and Spiders began eating away at me. . . I felt the spiders eat my legs off, and the snakes my arms. Kylie walked in her eyes glowing in fury, my only light as my soul was taken.

Kylie's POV:

I sighed. . .. I came back out, how the fuck did he expect to get me? He was humping a rock he was dillusional. .. Jason was still a looking at the Rock, confused . . . Damn, no wonder I hate that pink happy kingdom, they were ruled by a rock fucker. . .. Which was really confising. His soul was staring at my chest, I demolished the soul, Jason and I ran to my sister, Jason kissed her tenderly making sure she was fine. I looked to my parents. "He's dead and won't bother us anymore." They nodded. "Mom?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know Prince lunatic fucked rocks?" I asked. She looked confused and I pointed to the rock behind us, Jason chuckled.

~~~WEDDING DAY~~~

Author's POV:

Kylie had wedded Jack in the Nightosphere, a great feast and a joyious time. . . In the Land of Aaa, Cassie got Married to Jason, Rejocment in the clouds and Abadeer family as they had a happy ending. ..Only for one thing to be wrong. .. .

**If you Want to know what is the one thing: Message me or ask in a Review: This is my last and Final Chapter of the series. XD I will start a new serious after Christmas. . .. Maybe Tonight if I'm up to it XD**

_**The End**_


End file.
